DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract) The goal of the proposed training program in Transfusion Biology and Medicine is to prepare M.D., M.D./PhD, or PhD post-doctoral fellows for research careers in the multi-disciplinary field of Transfusion Medicine. This area of medical specialization is not well known, yet its complexity is rapidly evolving. The program described in this application is located Harvard affiliated institutions of the Longwood Medical Campus in Boston, MA. The uniqueness of the program lies in the availability of a broad-based research environment coupled with well-established clinical Transfusion Medicine related activities. The program represents one of few Transfusion Medicine post-doctoral training programs in this country. Research trainees will spend 2-3 years in the laboratory of an experienced mentor. Mentors have been selected among faculty with diverse, but Transfusion Medicine related interests, including cell membrane structure and function, immunobiology of blood cells (platelets, endothelial cells, lymphocytes, dendritic cells), hematopoiesis, genetic engineering of cells used for transfusion. The selected mentors include many senior scientists with documented experience in post- doctoral training, and with current, active federal funding and interlaboratory collaborations. The program plan includes specific steps for minority recruitment, educational programs for trainees in bioethics, grant-writing and laboratory safety. The long-term aim of this program is to attract and train individuals for academic careers in Transfusion Medicine. As has been the case in other medical disciplines, scientists and clinicians often cross-fertilize each other, leading to translational research opportunities and better patient care.